Interest for wireless power transfer has been growing recently. Additionally, there are various applications for wireless power transfer such as, for example, charging of batteries in small electronic devices (e.g., smart telephones, tablet computers, and the like), electric vehicles, and/or other electronic devices. Wireless power transfer (WPT) may be achieved in a number of ways. One wireless power transfer technology is magnetic-resonance power transfer.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.